Delirios de una Noche de Luna Roja
by Osita-25
Summary: Todo comenzó hace 2 años, cuando la familia Cullen llegó a Forks, precisamente desde ese momento mi vida ha tomado giros extremos. Me llamo Jane Watson y este es mi diario, si, porque decidi que lo mas sano sería contarle la verdad a alguien.
1. Chapter 1

Ese día comenzaba en el Instituto de Forks, estacioné mi auto (que data por los años 60) y me bajé escuchando música en mi adorado iPod

_**.:Delirios de una Noche de Luna Roja:.**_

**Me llamo Jane Watson y lo que les contaré es uno de mis grandes secretos. Soy una persona normal, ni popular ni totalmente ignorada, mi vida en el Instituto de Forks también lo es. En resumen: Soy una chica que trata ser normal en un mundo normal. **

**Mi historia comenzó hace, quizá, unos dos años. Cuando llegó la familia Cullen a Forks, desde ese día mi corazón ha estado latiendo por una sola persona: Edward. Y seré sincera: es obvio que mis oportunidades con él son totalmente nulas. Pero los sentimientos, las emociones y las vivencias se van amontonando una sobre otra y he decidido que lo más sano sería contárselo a alguien. **

**Así que tú, querido amigo, que me estas leyendo, te informo que mi vida no está llena de muchas alegrías y que este es el diario de Jane Watson llamado ****_Delirios de una Noche de Luna Roja…_**

………..

Ese día comenzaba en el Instituto de Forks, estacioné mi auto (que data por los años 60) y me bajé escuchando música en mi adorado iPod. El día no me resultaba emocionante, solo pensaba en que pronto comenzaría la vieja rutina de labores escolares y estudio para exámenes. Suspiré mientras giraba mis ojos.

Entré al pasillo y de inmediato una chica con una sonrisa estilo Colgate se acercó corriendo hacia mi y me sorprendió con un gran abrazo.

-Jane!-Chilló-Al fin llegas! Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya casi debemos entrar, hubieses podido llegar tarde!

-Calma, Lauren-Reí-Aun nos quedan 10 minutos, sabes?

-Lo siento, es la emoción, ya sabes-Murmuró sonrojándose- Cómo han estado tus vacaciones?

-No muy malas-Dije- Mi padres y yo pasamos unas semanas en Inglaterra con una vieja familia

-Con razón no me respondías los mensajes del celular-Pensó ella en voz alta. Yo asentí a modo de disculpa

-Y bien? Alguna novedad…?-Murmuré sabiendo que Lauren se estaba muriendo por escuchar aquella pregunta. Una sonrisa de gato se expandió lentamente en su rostro

-Claro! Y unas cuantas, eh? La primera es-imitó un sonido de suspenso-Que este año ingresa una familia, no he logrado obtener mayor información sobre ellos. Solo sé que son hijos de un tal doctor Carlisle Cullen.-Yo arqueé las cejas-Si, sé que estas pensando lo mismo que yo: que ojala estén guapos!

Yo estallé en carcajadas, mis años de vida habían transcurrido sin ningún interés especial por noviazgos, siempre había opinado que solo usaban eso para encontrarle un mejor uso a la saliva o algo por el estilo. Lauren y yo seguimos caminando por el Instituto mientras esperábamos a que el timbre nos indicara que debíamos entrar.

-Hey, qué pasa?-Preguntó ella con la frente arrugada mientras se percataba de que todos cuchicheaban y miraban a una misma dirección-Serán los chicos nuevos?

Y en efecto lo eran, venían en un despampanante Volvo color plateado en excelente condiciones. Los hombres se estaban volviendo locos con aquel modelo de auto, pero yo curiosa centré mi atención en los nuevos chicos.

-Oh…-Fue lo único que pude decir.

Del auto bajaban cinco personas de belleza inimaginable, de rasgos perfectísimos y gracia acentuada. Se movían con elegancia y delicadeza, eran dos chicas: una despampanante rubia y una linda morena (no puedo negar el hecho de que en ese momento me sentí terriblemente fea al lado de ellas) y tres hombres: uno con el cuerpo tan formado que te recordaba vagamente a un oso, otro rubio y un chico de cabellos cobrizos…

Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto como el chico de cabellos cobrizos produjo tal reacción en mi: mi corazón empezó a palpitar con rapidez y mis mejillas se acaloraron, mis ojos se dilataron y por un mínimo instante nuestras miradas chocaron, produciendo que yo soltara un respingo.

-Jane… Jane… Qué te pasa?! Tienes la piel de gallina!!-Chilló mi amiga alterada

-Shht, calla, calla-Le urgí sonrojándome mas-No me pasa nada, es solo que… me dio un poco más del frío normal-Mentí.

Obviamente no fui la única que había quedado enamorada de la belleza de los Cullen, las personas se amontonaban admiradas al lado de ellos y creo que por muy poco no los alababan. Yo trataba de mantenerme tranquila y no unirme al grupo de locos desesperados, respiré profundo y entré al salón de trigonometría cuando sonó el timbre.

Me senté en una mesa y comencé a escuchar música en el iPod de nuevo. Sabía que Lauren y yo no compartíamos esa clase así que esperaba a ver quien sería mi compañero de puesto. Y para mi (desgraciada) suerte me toco nada más y nada menos que…

-Buenos días-Murmuró el chico de cabellos cobrizos mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Bien, en ese momento mi corazón volvió a latir con rapidez, yo traté de saludarlo con indiferencia pero mis malditas mejillas sonrojadas me delataban. Seguí escuchando música tratando de obviarlo de mi cabeza, qué demonios se suponía que estaba sucediendo?

Y lo peor del caso es que, por algún motivo, sospechaba que él sabía exactamente en que estado me encontraba, a pesar de mis vergonzosos esfuerzos por disimular todo. Suspiré, si: me intimidaba y en bárbaras cantidades. Lo miré como quien no quiere la cosa y si antes había dicho que era perfecto ahora pensaba que era un dios mitológico o algo por el estilo. Bajo su sweater color café se notaban los fuertes y formados músculos, su piel era pálida casi como el mármol y su rostro hermoso: de mandíbula acentuada, sorprendentes ojos de color bronce (o dorado, no sabría especificar) y un cabello casi del mismo color…

-Hm bueno… Hola-Dije-Me llamo Jane Watson, encantada…

-Edward Cullen, igualmente-Me dijo con una voz suave y ronca

-Así que eres… nuevo, no?

Él asintió con la cabeza, apático a lo que le decía. Comprendí que no deseaba hablar conmigo y sentí un cruel balde de agua fría caer sobre mí.

"Tontísima!"-Pensé.

El profesor entró, se presentó y de inmediato nos comenzó a hablar sobre un nuevo y aburrido tema. Mientras iba haciendo los apuntes y prestándole atención, por un momento me olvidé de la presencia de Edward Cullen, y agradecía eso.

Cuando la clase terminó iba recogiendo las cosas y accidentalmente toqué la mano del chico pálido.

-Ay!-Dije mientras me frotaba la mano, el tacto a la piel de Edward era irrealmente fría, casi como si su mano fuera un cubo de hielo

-Lo siento.-Dijo apresuradamente y salió del salón con rapidez

……..

Xfis den click al Go


	2. 2º Capítulo: Extraños Comportamientos

**[2º Capítulo: Extraños Comportamientos]**

** Llegué a casa y me fui directo al cuarto, mis padres eran personas trabajadoras así que normalmente nunca se encontraban en el almuerzo, lo cual agradecí sinceramente. Me senté en la cama y encendí el iPod: Necesitaba música, necesitaba rock. La canción comenzó bajito para subir gradualmente de volumen, nada demasiado estridente. Entonces fue cuando pude recostarme a reflexionar, qué… qué se suponía que era todo eso? Desde cuando yo…? Suspiré, estaba tan frustrada que era incapaz de terminar mis propias preguntas. ******

**Cerré los ojos y lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue la imagen del glorioso y perfecto Edward Cullen, con su rostro serio y apático. Yo jamás me había sentido así (en sentido literal), y de repente el llegaba y mi mundo se llenaba de emociones, frustración, frustración y más frustración. Estaba en contra de los noviazgos y los enamoramientos (solo a nivel personal), me parecía demasiado meloso, patético e incluso sin sentido. No llegué nunca a imaginarme sonriendo como Candy Candy, con ojos soñadores y tomada de mano de un chico, no, resultaba muy "todo lo que no soy". ******

**"Eres amarga, ácida, con un punto de vista diferente al de un adolescente normal"-Me susurró una voz en la mente-"Sencillamente el chico te está provocando trastornos de personalidad" ******

**Asentí. Y luego negué y negué, no llegaba a imaginarme tampoco en el grupo de chicas obsesionadas por los Cullen. Gritando, brincando, llorando, y casi lanzándoles flores. Pensé en mis padres, obviamente ellos estaban complacidos con mi punto de vista, desde que tengo uso de razón ellos han sido rectos, responsables y respetuosos, de todas maneras pensaban que mi ataque "anti-noviazgo" se pasaría a los 20. ******

**Mas tarde me acordé de mi familia inglesa, contrariamente a sus típicas actitudes nacionales, mis abuelos eran más enamoradizos que cualquier pareja recién casada. La abuela Agatha siempre charlaba conmigo con esperanzas de hacerme cambiar de opinión, y yo terca nunca accedí. Después me fui por las ramas pensando en la familia y en mi historia personal. ******

**Yo tenía orígenes ingleses y mi padre es dueño de una pequeña empresa que decidieron extender hasta territorios americanos. Sin embargo a mi madre no le gustaba mucho el alboroto de las metrópolis por lo que le pidió insistentemente a mi padre mudarnos al pequeño y aburrido pueblo de Forks. De esa manera llegué aquí a los 10 años, no éramos una familia demasiado unida ya que ellos se la pasaban controlando las empresas desde sus lujosas oficinas (el único sitio actualizado del Forks). Aprendí a cocinar, a hacer las compras y a resolvérmelas sola. No me quejaba, podía sobrevivir con mi iPod y el auto. ******

**Caí en la cuenta de que me estaba desviando del tema y con una sacudida volví a pensar en él. Me era terriblemente costoso admitir que alguna parte de mi mente consideraba agradable aquellas sensaciones que me invadían cada vez que lo veía. ******

**"Masoquista"-Me susurré a mi misma. ******

**Debía pensar, era mi obligación calcular cómo actuaría mañana, meditar y prepararme para no estallar en una convulsión si llegaba a hablarme o algo por el estilo. ******

**… ******

**Al día siguiente me bajé del auto, quizás mas entusiasmada por entrar al Instituto de lo normal. Me lo reprimí y comencé una lucha interna cuando Lauren se me acercó tan radiante y sonriente como de costumbre ******

**-Hola, Jane!-Me saludó-Qué tal? ******

**-Bien-Respondí- Nada nuevo ya sabes… ******

**-Creo que no estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, querida!-Chilló con voz dulzona ******

**Lo sabía, me había descubierto y ahora pasaría las 24/7 fastidiándome! ******

**-Hm? Qué dices? ******

**-Oh-Se rió-No seas tontita! Claro que me di cuenta de tu reacción hacia los Cullen ayer ******

**-Y fui la única que reaccionó así?-Eludí con tono ofendido (aunque sabía que tenía razón)-Todo el colegio se deshizo al verlos ******

**-Exactamente-Me dijo con tono sabiondo-Lo normal sería que fueran todos menos tú. Nunca haz sido demasiado enamoradiza, querida. ******

**-Oh, gracias por llamarme anormal-Dije sarcásticamente siguiendo mi paso al aula ******

**-No, no. No lo hago, no seas tonta. Simplemente eres un poco diferente, es todo ******

**-Oh me siento mejor.-Ironicé nuevamente ******

**-Bueno-Esquivó-El punto es que podrías conquistarlo, eres hermosa y tienes suerte de ser amiga de esta caza-chicos. ******

**-Ehm… disculpa, has dicho que soy qué? ******

**Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa! ******

**-Querida, tienes raíces inglesas! Tienes rasgos aristócratas, tienes elegancia, porte! ******

**Reí estruendosamente. De todas las cosas que había dicho solo acertó al decir "raíces inglesas" ******

**-Oh si, soy la elegancia en persona, usando converse, jeans viejos y camisas normales. Y porte? El único que tengo es mi espalda recta y el caminar que me impuso mamá estrictamente antes de venirnos a USA-Respondí negando con la cabeza ******

**-Ese no es problema. Tienes tarjeta de crédito gold, podríamos comprarte ropa en Port Angeles o Seattle, y claro, comprarte una plancha para el cabello y maquillaje, quedarías divina!-Chilló. ******

**No dije nada más, porque supuse que mi mirada era suficiente. No me gustaba sacar la tarjeta gold, era incómoda y me suponía un peso enorme, menos me gustaba el hecho de que todo el Instituto lo sabía. Y sobre mi apariencia: nunca tardé demasiado arreglándome, con unos jeans y una camisa me era suficiente (claro que mi familia habría discutido eso conmigo al menos un centenar de veces), no: no pretendía cambiarme. Suficiente tenía ya con haberme "enamorado" de alguien. ******

**El momento que tanto había temido el día anterior y parte de la mañana llegó: la clase que compartía con Cullen. Estaba convencida de que no le dirigiría la palabra si él no lo hacía primero, debía por lo menos, distinguirme un poco entre sus locas obsesionadas. ******

**Llegué y me senté, saqué mi libreta, los libros y un lápiz. Respiré profundo, maldiciendo ser tan susceptible a esta clase de situaciones. Mis ojos inmediatamente se fijaron testarudamente en la puerta: dónde estaba?... Esperé unos segundos y llegó: glorioso como siempre. ******

**-Buenos días- Me saludó, percibí su voz mas hermosa que nunca ******

**-Buenos días-Saludé después de haberme jurado que no tartamudearía. ******

**-Que… qué tal te ha ido?-Preguntó con tono indeciso, como si se preguntara si debía seguirme la conversación o no. ******

**-Oh-Dije sorprendida-Pues… bien… y a ti? ******

**-Bien…-Respondió esta vez tan apático como la vez anterior ******

**"Al parecer no eres la única con trastorno de personalidad"-Pensé ******

**Y podría jurar que una sonrisa estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios. ******

**"Oh y lee mentes, es genial…"-Pensé sarcásticamente, reí-"Ya tonta, déjate de perder el tiempo" ******

**Esta vez percibí muy bien cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y luego se relajaba, pero quedó a la defensiva. Arrugué mi frente y decidí no hacerle demasiado caso. Mantenía mi posición de no hablar si él no lo hacía. El resto de la clase se mantuvo así, me concentré en lo que decía el profesor procurando no voltear los ojos en su dirección. ******

**Y así termino la clase, él se marchó sin siquiera mirarme antes, entonces me sentí ridícula… y quizás lo odié un poco. Si deseaba ignorarme para qué demonios me saludaba? Mi mente no encontraba lógica a su comportamiento ******

**-Pero después de todo el tuyo tampoco es tan común-Me susurré...**

**Hm weno, no muchos reviews Xd**

**Quizas detenga el ff -.- no c, veamos como va ste cap**

**Bso**


	3. 3º Capítulo: Análisis

**[ ● 3º Capítulo: Análisis● ]**

**Si Edward me llegó a inspirar curiosidad antes, pues ahora lo hacía más. Durante días de mi mente no salio lo que, a mi parecer, era el debate interno de Edward para decidir si hablarme o no. No me hacía ilusiones, sabía perfectamente que lo que él había hecho no era el típico procedimiento que se hace uno antes de hablar con la persona a la que queremos… o por la que sentimos atracción. No, definitivamente eso no era. Sino algo más… algo… que yo no podía descifrar ni describir muy bien. ******

**Las fechas de los calendarios fueron pasando, las manecillas del reloj se movieron incansablemente durante días e incluso semanas, pero Edward no me volvió a dirigir la palabra de nuevo. En pocas, poquísimas ocasiones "intercambiábamos" algunas palabras de saludo pero no llegó a más. Nuevamente su comportamiento me intrigó y terminó por ocasionar una extraña discusión mental para mí. ******

**El ataque de hormonas que había tenido en su llegada estaba remitiendo ante mi terquedad. Mis deseos por hablarle o hacer "contacto" disminuyeron; yo podría parecer una chica americana, pero aún en mis venas corría buena sangre inglesa y si había algo que nunca perdería de mis raíces era la dignidad. No pensaba obligarlo a hablar conmigo ni a rebajarme a una obsesionada loca. ******

**Fue exactamente así como sucedió, ninguno de los dos se dignó a hablar. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, la curiosidad me carcomía desde adentro hacia fuera. A qué se debía aquel debate interno? Acaso…? ******

**-Maldición!-Chillé cuando la idea me llegó-Le habrán negado hablar conmigo? ******

**Estaba acostada en el sofá en esos momentos, la idea me pareció lógica y perfectamente encajable a su actitud. Pero… sentí una punzadita pequeña en alguna parte de mi estómago… de verdad le habrían negado hablar conmigo? Acaso yo era tan jodidamente extraña como para llegar a esos extremos? ******

**La vocecita de Lauren revoloteó cerca de mi cabeza, quizás si debía cambiar… pero no físicamente… sino internamente. A qué se debería tanta amargura en mí? Entré en un extraño y anormal momento de reflexión antes de decirme "comienzas a volverte increíblemente loca" ******

**Siguió pasando el tiempo y, para mi gran pesar, la obsesionada curiosidad que tenía comenzaba a hacerse presente. Me cachaba a veces viéndolo, estudiándolo como si yo fuera un scaner. Comencé a pensar en que su belleza era marcadamente inhumana. De dónde vendrían esos ojos tan… extraños? Y esa piel?... Había otra cosa que me llamaba tremendamente la atención. Se suponía que él y sus hermanos eran adoptados… todos de diferentes lugares (o por lo menos la mayoría) y si era así… si ninguno tenía un lazo sanguíneo… a qué se debía aquella igual exactitud de color de piel y ojos? ******

**Miles de preguntas se fueron formulando en mi pequeña cabeza hasta llegar al punto de que parecía una clase de detective o psicoanalista. ******

**Pase por épocas de mucho pensar, y no es que yo fuera una tonta antes de conocerlo, pero hasta donde mis memorias llegaban yo jamás me había sentido tan atraída por descubrir algo… que ni siquiera sabía qué demonios era. ******

**Todo era un analisis: desde su maldita llegada yo había comenzado a tener… problemas? Trastornos de personalidad? Cambios bruscos? O lo que sea que fuera lo que estaba yo experimentando en estos precisos momentos. Cuando me convencía de que no estaba obsesionada con él y en realidad si lo estaba, cuando todo el mundo en el que había vivido monótonamente desde hacia 17 años tomaba un giro inesperado y rompía todas las reglas que hasta ese momento seguí. Era casi como si él hubiese ocasionado un desequilibrio universal… un Apocalipsis en mi mente, en mis sentimientos… en mi persona.**

_Weno grax x sus reviews ^^_

_Dejen maaas xfa x3_

_Beso_


End file.
